


The first book of VIVANTI

by greentree



Category: Book - Fandom, Vivanti
Genre: Book - Freeform, Gen, Memory, Original Story - Freeform, curse, original book, power, secret book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree/pseuds/greentree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young genius with no real name and no real past will do anything for the book with the awncers, with a few minor distractions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first book of VIVANTI

THE FIRST BOOK OF VIVANTI

It has been said that seven books were made, of those all show the secrets of the questions people ask every day, how and why people do the things they do. infinate past knowlage. The absolute future. The truth of the nature of people, the reasons we are who we are, the endless truths.

But the world must have balance, a curse is added to the book in order to protect it and those who read it. People in power want more, that is all some see in the seven books. Others will do anything toprotect it aneven rid the world of the infinite knowledge. 

That is why throughout history great truths and knowledge have been stifled with hopes that that the Vivanti 7 would cece to existand take all the powers of goodness and evil to their graves.

I am 13, and what you would call a young genius , I am tall for my age. And despite my tender years I drive an old rusty R.V. .I have for a while. When I was smaller I came up with gadgets so that I never had to show my face at the wheel. I have dedicated what I remember of my life searching for my past and place of Origen ,its always been my mission. That is all I know.

All over the world in the most isolated, horrible, and unimaginable places you must do unimaginable things to find clues as to the location of the book you seek. 

What I seek now is a clue hidden broken French city forgotten from the very world hardly accessible. Not that anyone would want to find it anyway. Whats that you ask? How will I a humble no named girl some where in georgia get half way across the globe? Well needless to say i've been planing this for a while. I'll never be able to afford a plane ticket. Simple solution I could sneak in via animal cargo. It's not to comfortable i'm sure but hey. Beggars cant be chosers, right?

My heart is pounding as I reach the airport. I park the old R.V. in a no charge parking lot a block away. It was a bit of a walk but I was vibrating in excitement I am so much closer . I can feel the joy. Now comes the hard part. getting into the animal cargo, my excitement quickly changes into a nervous energy that consums me.

Ok -that- was dramatic. Any way, I slide into the airport with a cute trench-coat, and snazzy sun-glasses, in my bag I have a bottle of nail polish remover a jar of metallic car paint, and a handy bottle of dry concrete While everybody seemed pre-occupied I opened the lids and pawned off my little distractions off on the next passer-by between barking dogs, and the ferocious siren of the metal detecter, I was almost as scared as she was. Except I ducked behind everything in security staying clear of all cameras.

 

by now I find myself in more off a mall than an airport. My neon red hair flashes about as I turn in circles. Followed by an unpleasant taste as the bright neon hair die lingers as that hair is caught in my mouth. What? I was born with brown hair deal with it! My beauty habits aside, -that- was the easy part. I casually dodge security officers, and walk along my way. 

Finally I realize I'm gonna need a new persona to get the rest of the way. This time I spend time looking at officers go by, suddenly I hear the plane i'm after starts boarding in an hour. I panic and see a dorky apprentice-officer just as his boss goes out of sight I flash a dazzling million-dollar smile and ask where the pet boarding drop off is.

He tells me his name is Cleaton Ahoe. This sertainly wont be Ahoe's day... Any how,, we make it to the animal check off. He asked me where my pet was I asked if he would follow me next to the unisex waiting area to talk to him. then I spun him around and gonked him in the head with a trusty glass bottle (filled with cement) and dragged him into the restroom.  
l  
I was not happy about the next part. trust me you do NOT want to know how awfull that was for me. Any way I walked out with a uniform about my size and some guy wearing a glitter top, and travalers geans unconscious in the bathroom . Not to , for me... I simply saunter out into the loading door of the plane and I take some animals along to make it convincing and took my seat at a conviniately placed bench waaaaay in the back. It was metal with no belt so I'm praying the plane wont crash.

I'm kinda glad the flight is so boring. If theirs one thing I learned its that excitement is a flag of danger. And I try to stay away from that if I can. I was in a new airport so this time the disguise wasn't of much help so, I waited until most of the animals were loaded off and the last guy in to pick up a furry friend was in for a surprise once again thankful for my concrete filled bottle. Tugg Predué was the crew member who got the wrath, and apparently lost a terrier who's carrying case I guided out.

 

I'm lucky that the Georgia international airport uniform was the same color as this place after dropping of the (empty) cage me and my new fuzzy friend started walking in the fanciest airport I've ever seen so my workers uniform wasn't going to cut it. 

I pick pocketed some poor bleach blonde sap who -probably- speaks English with an I <3 NY designer tee , and waited for her to walk by before shouting after her that she dropped her wallet. She glared at chubaqua (the tarrier). And snatcher her (empty) wallet back. And once again the trusty bottle comes out. No I didn't undress this one but she lost some car keys and a credit card and an I.d. THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY! 

I forgot to get something new to ware so I did the next best thing and found the car that came with my new keys before I <3 NY woke up. 

It was getting late and chubaca and I were hungry so after getting as far away as fast as I could, we found a little place to eat. I couldn't read the name but it looked like a not-too-expensive place to chow-down. I walk in and look at the menu behind the cashier I was devastated to find that there were only pictures on a couple meals. So after settling for a salted potato, a boiled egg, and some kind of brownish meat. I held up the number of the meal I I wanted on my fingers. The cashier looked at me with confusion. In a panic I pointed to myself and said "tourist" I sat on a table hidden away behind a promotions poster. And waited for about ten minutes for them to bring my food. The egg was good, the potato was, GREAT, and the meat? That, was , T-E-R-I-B-L-E it was sweet and runny, not like covered in runny fluid the meat itself was runny! ...so I gave it to chubaqua... By now I was full anAND tired, even though here it was just getting dark, I had a feeling that it was late back home.

I think I fell asleep with chubaqua in our "new" car I don't quite remember, probably because I was so tired...right? All I know is I woke up in the car in a workers uniform from the Georgia international airport and a yapping little terroir named after a Star-Wars character. I slumped out of the backseat and headed to the steering-wheel. I started to miss the shower in my R.V. And the changes of clothes I couldn't bring. 

I have a feeling that this time getting what I need won't be as convenient as it has been so far. I drive aimlessly for hours until I reach a long street with shops all along it. I was going to cry, but I didn't. Instead I parked on the sine of the rode and started walking with chubaqua people were looking at me ( the uniform) and I ran into a teens clothing store and picked up about 10 changes of clothes. Silver jeans ,army green vests, jackets and hats were some of the things I picked up. Then my eye was caught by a tee-shirt in the guys section. I knew I would draw even more attention to myself. But I couldn't help it just as I grabbed it I felt a tug from the other side of the shirt. I hid on my side of the rack and kept on pulling until I fell backwards with the shirt on top of me... And a cute blonde standing over me ....


End file.
